


Scar

by mioasahi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Top Sam Winchester
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioasahi/pseuds/mioasahi
Summary: 三次Sam亲吻Dean身上的疤痕。一次他没有。





	Scar

**Author's Note:**

> 并不是Happy Ending。

兄长第一次带着伤回到Sam身边的那一年，Sam九岁。

Sam正在逐渐习惯看到父亲和兄长回家时衣角都沾着一块块的暗红色，或者是黏液状的绿色，或者是不洁的褐色。而在Dean开始跟父亲出门猎魔的一年之间，回来时通常身上沾着血腥气的都是父亲；有时候他会试着学习直视兄长是如何给父亲缝上皮开肉绽的伤口，而他总是会蹙着眉头皱着鼻子地背过身去并关上房间的门。

理所当然地，他不会习惯看到兄长脸色刷白地躺在父亲的臂弯里，牛仔裤的布料覆着褐红，上面又慢慢被渗出的鲜红覆盖，一层又一层的带着腥气。

Sam知道兄长的伤口颇深，是三道长近十公分的血肉淋漓，歪斜着布在他的小腿上。他也知道这个伤口害兄长意识模糊而体温高热地在床上躺了三天，而几乎是两个月之後兄长才能够重新把体重放到这条腿上。他不知道是什麽东西伤害了他的兄长，但根据父亲的表情来看，它的死状肯定 _非常惨烈_ 。

在接下来的整整两个月内，Dean没有跟父亲出门猎魔；他留在了Sam身边，但与“安份养伤”这行为显然沾不上边。他会试着从房间的角落一拐一拐地挪动到另一个角落，又或者试着直起身踮起脚从柜顶拿下东西。如果Sam试着凑过去帮忙，不管是握着兄长的手臂丶还是扶住他的腰丶还是直接帮他把东西拿下来的话，都会被狠狠一瞪，被怒吼一声，或是被狠狠推开。Sam不喜欢看见兄长重心摇摇晃晃地被自己气得站不稳脚步几乎又要摔倒在地，这样的互动数次以後，他很快学懂了捏着指尖站在兄长三步距离以外，不说话也不行动，就只是担忧地看着兄长。他发现自己忧心忡忡的眼神可以使Dean比较——充其量也只是“比较”——不逞强。

Dean唯一愿意让Sam扶着自己是在他不得不坐下来更换绷带和重新抹药的时候。一天更换两次绷带是必须的。当Dean还因为伤口发炎引起的高热躺在床上的时候，Sam就已经担起了为兄长更换绷带的任务；他不能指望那个确认兄长情况稳定下来後，还不到两个小时又因为接到案件相关的消息便匆匆出门的父亲。

Sam依然不擅长直视血淋淋一片的伤口，不习惯看见皮肉外翻露出内里嫩红的血肉，更别提想到血口子是 _开在兄长的身上_ 。光是这个认知就足够令Sam的嘴唇无法制止地颤抖起来。但他不愿意等父亲明天——甚至後天，或者可能得等到下星期——回来才替Dean重新上药，换上乾净的绷带。他是现在唯一一个能够照顾Dean的人。

为兄长上药的过程一开始很糟糕。糟糕透了。他害怕力道一重就会使得好不容易止下流血的伤口汨汨地又溢出血液，而不管动作放得多轻，棉花棒触到伤口的一刻，Dean细细的眉头总是会皱起，从鼻腔间会哼出痛苦与疼痛混和在一起的呻吟。而且兄长脱力的腿重重地搭在床板上，八岁的孩子只得手忙脚乱地试着不碰着伤口，尽量轻柔地绕上一圈又一圈的乾脆绷带。

第一次为兄长替换好绷带之後，Sam发现他几乎是用汗水和眼泪糊了自己一脸。

後来的情况好多了。兄长会坐直身体微微抬起腿，让跪坐在地上的Sam更容易动作；而逐渐愈合的伤口使得他不会在冰凉的膏药敷到腿上时，便难受又隐忍地咬紧下唇。Sam很高兴看到血红的伤口渐渐愈合成粉嫩的新肉，然後变成发白而微微突起的痕迹。即使兄长的伤势显然已经不需要频繁上药，Sam依然会在Dean从浴室出来之後直勾勾的盯着他，用混着橘色的绿眼珠盯得Dean只能够坐到床边，默不作声地把裤管往上拉起。

Sam坐到地上把手指按上兄长的大腿，另一只手的指尖轻轻地碰在疤痕旁边的皮肤上。他抬起眼睛，从下而上地挑着视线看他的哥哥，语气跟他的动作一样柔柔的，“还疼吗？”

不管兄长是逞强说“不疼了”，是笑着说“别担心”，还是噘起嘴巴抱怨他“像个小女生一样烦人”，Sam都会俯下身去轻柔地亲吻兄长腿上的疤痕。他第一次这样做的时候被兄长一脚狠狠踢得差点後翻倒地，揉着下巴抗议时，Sam用痛得泛起泪光的绿眼睛直视兄长，扁着嗓子说“这样疼痛都会飞走了”。

“你这是从哪学来的？”Dean试着轻轻地揉揉自己用力过猛的腿。

“电视上。”Sam理直气壮。

“笨蛋。”

“说人笨蛋的才是笨蛋。”Sam吐吐舌头，看见Dean揉着自己的腿，手指小心翼翼地躲开发白浮起的痕迹，又担忧地皱起眉头。Dean望向他的弟弟，眨了眨眼睛，收回手改成放在Sam的发顶上重重地摸了一把，抿起嘴唇像是别扭更像是微笑着说，“多亏Sammy girl，疼痛都飞走啦。”

他伸手捏了捏弟弟的脸，直至弟弟满足又傻乎乎的笑容变成脸颊红通通地抱怨他下手太重，才松开了手。自从那天起，他再没抗拒过弟弟软绵绵地亲吻他小腿上伤疤的举动。

 

Dean右手手臂上的那一道伤口是Dad给他缝合的。本来Dad想借这个机会让Sam实践如何缝合伤口；可即使那只是被玻璃碎片划伤的口子，伤口虽然长却不怎麽深，但Sam执针的手指实在抖得Dean没办法放心把自己的手臂放到弟弟的手里。

“我说，受伤的又不是你，”兄长笑着说。他的声音是刚经历变声期後的声线，还带着些许柔软的青涩，掠在耳边意外地舒适。“针戳的又不是你的肉。”

“闭嘴，Dean. 我正在忙。”Sam回应。他正在研究怎样才能好好地把兄长的手固定好——手臂上的伤口总是在动作的拉扯之间就容易撕裂而减慢愈合过程。Dean打着呵欠任由弟弟摆弄他的手，最後固定成弯曲在身前的姿势，才终於被放开来。弟弟正把嘴唇抿成薄薄一条线，毛茸茸的脑袋背过去以後脑对着Dean，他把绷带和膏药和药瓶一口气丢回急救箱里，随手放回床边的柜子上。Dean垂着眸看他。

“说真的，Sam.”Dean说，看了看自己的右手，视线片刻之间再次转回Sam身上，“你应该尽快习惯这个。”

“这个？”

“像我这样。受伤，”Dean耸耸肩，“流血，伤口，缝合。猎魔。诸如此类。”

Sam转回Dean的方向，他没有意识到自己的眉头皱得有多紧，十二三岁孩子紧蹙眉头的模样谈不上有多威严，倒是更适合以赌气的小孩来作形容。“为什麽？”

他的语气却是足够冷硬。

“我们以後还得干这个，”Dean说，“你知道，家庭事业。免不了捱刀子。”

“这句话从十六岁的男生嘴里说出来，真有说服力。”Sam咕哝道。他听见兄长乾巴巴地笑了两声，没有回应也没有回以同样乾涩的笑，只是弯下身来把染了血的衣物和绷带都捡起来。他的鼻子已经完全习惯这种混着汗水和血腥气的味道了。他把绷带丢掉，衣服则是放随装满换洗衣物的袋子里，带着一杯清水回到床边。Dean正舔着略显乾燥的唇瓣，看了他手里的杯子就急切地伸出手，都把曲起的右手伸直了才意识过来自己正牵扯着尚未愈合的伤口。

他嘶声倒吸一口气，像是触电一般飞快的收回手，右手因为忍耐疼痛而下意识攥成拳头，指尖陷在掌心里刻成一个个半月形。Sam一边念他“让你好好注意伤口”一边把杯子交到Dean的左手里，踩着脚步轻轻坐到兄长旁边，指尖碰了碰Dean下意识地曲着的手肘。

“还是很疼吧。”Sam的语气肯定。不到一小时之前他才看着兄长用毛巾把一滴滴淌下的血珠抹走，耳边还回响着对方细细地以鼻子短促吸气的声响，而他正在把兄长握成拳的手指一根根地轻轻掰开。即使再怎麽习惯疼痛，缝合以後的伤口时痛楚依然尖锐而无法忽视。

Dean舔乾净唇上沾的水滴，哼一声作为回应，既没有点头却也没有摇头。弟弟用依然带有小男孩独有的柔软手掌去抚着兄长的手肘，隔着绷带缓缓地碰了碰Dean的手臂，然後侧过身去把手覆到哥哥的手背上。他就着这样的姿势，俯下身去用嘴唇触碰略显粗糙的白色布料。一下丶两下丶三下。三个轻柔可爱的吻以後他直起身来，绿眼睛直直看进哥哥同样榛绿的眼底里。

“……干嘛。”Dean拧起眉头。

“还疼吧？”他看见Dean翻出一个漂亮的白眼，嘟囔着说“还好”。Sam眨着眼睛，以无害的眼神和态度重覆问道，“那麽是不疼了？”

“差不多吧。”又是一个模棱两可的回覆。

Sam撇撇嘴巴，作势要弯下腰去再次隔着绷带亲吻哥哥的伤口。Dean赶紧伸出左手推开他的头，Sam拨开他的手之後像期待主人肯定的大型犬一样把脸继续往兄长的眼前凑去，眼神说成是讨好又显得过份单纯。Dean拧着眉头咬咬唇之後把“不疼了”重覆了好几遍，还是没能够阻止弟弟再次弯身亲了亲他臂上的绷带。

Sam总是更喜欢在拆下绷带之後柔软地亲吻兄长刚愈合的伤口；因为透过短短的触碰他可以感受到结实的线条丶光滑的皮肤丶微微颤抖的肌肉。兄长这一次的伤口只花了三个星期左右便完全愈合，只剩下留着淡白色的痕迹。而这并不妨碍Sam的行动。

在软绵绵地亲吻疤痕数遍之後，他轻抚兄长已经结痂或是已经结成淡淡疤痕的伤处，眨着被形容像是“小狗”一般眼神的眼睛，一遍遍地问道，“还疼吗？”

“不疼。”Dean低垂着眼睑。

“真的？”

“你烦不烦？”

Sam晃着脑袋笑了起来。亲吻兄长的伤疤时他总是带着小小的私心，不仅仅为了想吻走他伤口的最後一丝疼痛；Sam比谁都要清楚知道自己重覆这个行动的时候，可以在兄长脸上带来他最喜欢的表情——脸颊上带着红润血色的恼怒，而不是受伤以後轻飘飘的苍白笑脸。

 

Dean左边锁骨附近那道伤口是Sam亲手缝合的。拿着针线时他的手依然会抖，但他的父亲把兄长带回房间以後就踩着急躁的步伐转出门外去接电话，五分钟之後又驾着车消失在旅馆门外；而他的兄长，也就是受伤的本人，正斜着身体靠在床板上，挟着疼痛颤栗的呼吸一下比一下浅。他的衣服上有深浅不一的破烂，细细碎碎的红色痕迹划在手臂和破碎布料间露出的腰腹上。但最深的血痕还是他锁骨上的那一道。

Sam知道Dad确认过这道伤口虽然深但没有伤及脏器，不会为Dean带来即时性的生命危险，才把他送回旅馆而不是医院——当猎人这一行需要尽可能避免一切惹上麻烦的可能性。但Sam依然不敢想像如果血痕下移数公分，刻在那颗 _急促地跳动着的心脏上方_ ；又或者伤口入肉更为深入，刀尖擦破脆弱的血肉甚至是心瓣。

针戳入Dean胸口处的皮肤时，Dean整个人都因为疼痛而颤抖起来，他的额上渗出薄薄的一层汗，凝结成斗大的汗珠沿着青年逐渐棱角分明的下颚线条滑到沾满尘土和血迹的脖子上。Sam用尚未沾上血迹而比较乾净的左手，覆到兄长的额头上，感受着汗湿而冰凉的皮肤在手掌底下一阵阵微弱地轻颤。

“Shhh, ”他说，语调前所未有的轻，“没事的。放松，好吗，Dean？”

“你会好起来的，你知道的，对吗？”他的语气跟他把针刺入皮肤里的力道一样轻。

“不会有事的。”Sam温柔地抚了抚兄长的眼角，把按在他额上的手收回来。

“有我在，Dean.”

平日他的兄长总是会展露出游刃有馀的态度去包装那副笑容底下藏着天知道是怎样的心思。有时候Sam会忘记那个他总是需要抬头仰望的哥哥，其实也不过是个十九岁的青年。Dean尚未完全脱去稚气的眉毛随着针每一下刺进皮肤而愈纠愈深，手忙脚乱地缝合着血肉的Sam双手都沾着血，怕动作一大又弄疼兄长，又想帮Dean抹去额头和脖子处愈聚愈多的汗水。

他从急救箱里拿出剪刀，咔嚓剪去多馀的细线；Sam在冲进洗手间洗去双手血污时，抬头才从镜子的倒影里发现自己也满头大汗。他看起来狼狈得过份，头发乱糟糟的，苍白的脸上唯一红着的是他的眼眶。Sam花了好长好长的时间去摩擦着自己的指尖丶指甲和掌心，生怕上面会残留下来一丝兄长血液的气味。

在另一轮挣扎以後——包括上药时分神按住Dean不安份的右手丶托高Dean沉甸甸的背部丶拉起Dean的右臂把绷带绕到臂下固定好——Sam终於看着躺在床上的兄长松了一口气。兄长的身体微微侧向右边，他紧皱着眉头，呼吸依然急而浅。Sam坐在床沿，手指梳在哥哥汗湿的发里，弯下腰将唇瓣很轻很轻地按在绷带上。

他希望兄长能做个没有痛楚的美梦。

 

後来兄长身上的伤痕一直增多。这很理所当然，随着Dean跟着父亲出门猎魔的频率愈来愈高，在行动当中受伤是无法避免的。但Sam总是特别在意Dean胸口的那一道伤疤——横过锁骨停在心脏上方，发白而突起的疤痕。当旅馆房间里只有他们两人，而Dean穿着松垮垮的T恤离开浴室时，他几乎可以肯定自己将会对上一双细长但能够像小狗一样可怜巴巴的眼神。

Sam喜欢软软地用唇沿着疤痕的前端一直将轻柔的触感落在Dean的胸口上。刚开始的时候，他会感受到心脏在皮肤下剧烈又快速地跳动，挑起眼就会看见Dean眉头紧锁一脸嫌弃；到了後来，Dean的心跳和缓平稳，唇边弧度戏谑。

“小女孩儿Sammy.”兄长会这样称呼他。Sam不搭理他的话，会换来按在脑後的温柔大手。他渐渐长得跟兄长一样高了，但四年的年龄差在二十岁和十六岁的孩子之间仍然明显。

Sam细细地亲吻着兄长身上的伤疤，最後又落在了哥哥的锁骨上。“这道伤口是我给你缝合的。”他说，暖暖而微湿的嘴唇擦着那里的皮肤。

“对，”Dean笑着说，应该是因为湿而柔软的触感带来微痒，“你知道，後来我拆开绷带看过。我还真没看到过这麽有个性的缝合方式。”

Sam不觉得那是适合拿来开玩笑的话题，他瘪瘪嘴巴，不满地抬着眼睛瞪他的兄长，“顺带一提，那时你的伤口一直在冒血，你整个人都在抖，而我以为你快要死了。”Sam的每一个字都咬得清清楚楚，语末的一声“哼”带着弟弟在哥哥面前绝对有权展现的孩子气。

“就这麽点小伤。”Dean说。

“小伤。”Sam重覆道，张开嘴用犬齿在疤痕附近的皮肤细细磨蹭，直至Dean半真半假地抗议着喊痛，才改为再次噘起嘴巴，带着可爱的“啾”声在兄长锁骨上的疤痕落下一个个的亲吻。

“这里？还疼吗？”他含糊地问道。

“都愈合了，还怎麽会疼？”Dean以哭笑不得的语调说，指尖轻轻挠着Sam的头发，“大惊小怪的Samantha，这麽点小伤口就被吓傻了，以後还怎麽帮助Dad猎魔，嗯？”他随意地说，没等着Sam的回应，又因为弟弟软软地重覆吻着他的伤疤而微笑起来。

他依然没有等来Sam的回应。

 

Dean右边腹部的那道伤口是他亲手给自己缝合的。那是他第二次单独去猎魔，他得来的情报显然不完整；他以为自己对付的是落单的怪物，而实际上显然有另一只埋伏在他视线死角的暗处。脱手掉落到地上的刀子被捡起来，他应该庆幸他的反射神经够好，来得及在刀子深入脏器以前往後退开，掏出手枪来往怪物的脑门上补去一发银子弹。

他跌跌撞撞地回到旅馆，夜色压得他的肩膀沉重，弓着腰身无法直起来。颤抖着的手终於把钥匙推进匙孔里，沉重的行李袋随手就丢在门边。他背着门坐下来，还记得先把手机从口袋里掏出来，在联络人一页按下Dad的名字。

“是的，Sir，你给我的那宗案子我处理好了。”他听见自己的声音说，“没事，一切都很好。是的，只是些小伤。”他说，眼神下沉在自己被血液染成一片红的T恤上。“了解，随时候命。”他挂了线，颤抖着吸了一口气，滑入肺部间的空气冰凉。

Dean撑起身，用左手捂着腹部，笨拙地单手从行李袋中翻出急救箱和毛巾。他的止痛药差不多要吃光了，过几天得去补充。他把毛巾卷起来塞到嘴里咬住，消毒液洒在伤口上传来刺激性的剧烈疼痛，而他不得不稳定住自己痛得发抖的手。他站在脏乱的旅馆浴室里，就着昏暗的灯光，看着镜子里倒映出他狰狞的伤口，眼神不经意地一抬看见自己的脸颊跟嘴里咬住的毛巾一样的白，不得不又重新把视线下挪，指尖紧捏着针，一针一线地把伤口缝上。

完事之後他又往伤口上倒了消毒用的酒精，痛得嘶嘶倒吸凉气，拉出绷带一圈又一圈地往腰部缠。他的动作实在太大了，牵扯得伤口一抽一抽的疼痛，淡淡的血色渗出，在绷带染下一滴滴的鲜红。Dean随手把东西都塞回行李袋去，拖着步伐坐回床上，把身体丢到床铺中间时还略带诧异地想着——奇怪了，以往包扎伤口时明明都不会像这样疼痛非凡的。

他睡意朦胧的脑袋没有想起来，以往身上这种程度的伤口，往往都不是他亲手给自己包扎的。

 

腹部的伤口花了好久才愈合成疤痕。在伤势未好之间他又跟着Dad处理了两宗案子，一宗轻松的丶一宗棘手的，足够让他近乎全好的伤口第二次撕裂。

後来Dad皱着眉头把他丢回旅馆，让他好好养伤，确定伤口已经完全好了才再给他拨电话。Dean在旅馆里停留了一周，无所事事，偶尔打开电视，听听歌，驾着黑斑羚在附近绕一周，吃汉堡和窝夫和披萨，夜色低垂时往便利店去买半打啤酒。他站在杂志架前端详好久，还没决定好要买亚洲大胸美女还是别的，思绪就已经数度被店里几个年轻人的吵闹声打断。他们看起来比自己年轻，根据他们的穿着和谈吐来看，似乎是附近的大学生。他们正在肆无忌惮地讨论哪一节课的同桌是个美女，哪一节课的教授是个授课沉闷过份的秃头。Dean阻止自己在脑里暗自评论他们 _既矮又瘦弱，就读的只是不知名的学校，显然没有优秀聪颖得可以就在斯坦福读书的头脑，根本比不上他的_ ——Dean拿起了亚洲大胸美女杂志，连带着半打啤酒拿去了结帐。在他的房间里还有下午没吃完的披萨来着。

听说身上带伤的时候不能够喝酒也不应该吃肥腻的食物，不过管他的。Dean脱下外套和T恤，看着自己被白色绷带裹缠着的身体。很唐突地感觉到了——什麽都没感觉到。缺了些什麽。他疑惑地歪着头，困惑於这种突然涌现的情绪及脑里突然指示出的空虚感。他指尖一撩，勾起垂在颈项上的护身符，用前齿轻轻地咬着，低下头去把隔着绷带轻轻地抚摸他的伤处。

_不是这样。_

Dean不知道自己在追求怎麽样的感觉，但他的脑却清晰明确地这样告诉他。他试着缠住腰部的绷带一圈一圈地解开。Dean看着镜子里映着的身体，精瘦结实——完美的身材，他都要给自己吹一声口哨了——而布满伤疤。腹部的那一道伤口也已经愈合了，有大半已经成为隆起而微带粗糙的疤痕，底部还是刚长出来的嫩色新肉。Dean用指尖触碰那道疤痕，轻触一下便蹙起眉头收回手。

_他要的不是这个。_

那麽是什麽？

Whatever.

他把裤子和内裤都脱了，随手丢在洗脸盆上，然後踏进淋浴间里一把将花洒扭开。温热的水打在身体上，他简单地冲洗去身上沾的尘灰，随手抹乾水份，短短十五分钟之间又穿上裤子。他光裸着的上半身因为温水冲涮而泛起淡淡的血色，衬得一道道疤痕格外显眼——他看着镜里的自己又移开视线，把手按上门把。毫无预兆地，他的眼皮底下突然闪过这样的景象：一双金绿色的眼睛直直盯着自己，毛茸茸的头发随着接近过来的步伐摇晃，然後低下来伏到自己的身前，在锁骨处疤痕的皮肤上传来一下又一下轻软的触感。

Dean摇着头推开门，视线迎入空荡荡的房间。

他近乎嗤笑地轻哼一声，踢了踢随意丢在床边的外套又捡起来搭上椅背，执起来在床上纠成一团的T恤，Dean一边穿着衣服一边坐到床上。绷带和膏药依然安安静静地躺在桌上，旁边放着杂志和啤酒。Dean发现自己提不起劲来给自己重新上药，伸出去的手抓回来的是冰凉而布满水汽的酒瓶。他把盖子扭开，喝了第一口丶第二口丶第三口，然後是第一瓶丶第二瓶丶第三瓶。热辣辣的酒精烧在食道里，让他产生了热辣辣的酒精烧在伤口上一样不好受的错觉。

酒精彻底起作用时Dean正冲着天花板上的一块块污迹眨着眼睛。他茫然地环视除他以外空无一人的房间，迟钝的思路在思考着为什麽耳边没有人柔柔软软地重覆问着他“ _还疼吗_ ”？会慢慢把疤痕上的微痛和痕痒吻去的人为什麽不在了？如果他当一个好哥哥丶当一个称职的好哥哥的话，Sammy是不是就不会离开，是不是就会继续留在他的身边——酒精遮蔽他的脑回路，而任凭他再怎麽努力都没想出来让他满意的答案。耸耸肩後他放下握住酒瓶的手，覆到了腹部那处伤疤上，同样布着细小伤疤和粗茧的掌心轻轻触着那道疤痕，皮肤在手指下因为微妙的触感而绷紧，那种怪异的感觉又明显了几分。

真奇怪。他想。

明明伤口已经完全愈合了，甚至已经形成突起的疤痕了，可是莫名其妙地丶说不上因由地丶令人费解地，他觉得——

“真疼啊。”

坐在寂静一片的房间里，Dean抚着腹部处的疤痕喃喃自语道。

 

End.


End file.
